


The little Merman

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Merman, Featuring: Beyond done! Melissa McCall, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Merman! Liam, Overly amused Theo, Theo just wants to stare at Liam honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Theo has three very good reasons for staying with Liam instead of going to fight the witch with the rest of the Puppy Pack.1. Because he wants to make fun of Liam.2. He doesn’t want to end up with a tail of his own.3. Liam makes a really pretty merman.





	The little Merman

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this posted on Tumblr, but I edited and added a little more to it.

 

“It’s really not that funny,” Liam grumbles from where he’s lounging pitifully in the spacious bathtub. His head is leaning back against the rim of the tub, eyes firmly fixed on the ceiling as though he’s trying to pretend Theo isn’t there.

“You have a fishtail, I’m pretty sure it doesn’t get funnier than this,” Theo snickers.

He should probably stop laughing though, Liam is already going to be pissed enough when he realizes that Theo has taken several secret pictures and sent them to literally every member of the pack that’s not currently in Beacon Hills right now. His phone buzzes in his hand and he dissolves into another quiet round of laughter when he sees the text messages lighting up the screen. All of which involve a lot of exclamation marks and emoji’s with tears of laughter.

Theo doesn’t even try to hide his amusement as Liam turns his baleful gaze towards him, his pale blue eyes boring into Theo threateningly.

“Oh, stop pouting.” Theo rolls his eyes. “The others’ are talking to the witch right now, they’ll have her turn you back into your normal angry little self in no time.”

He pauses, a smirk spilling onto his lips. “Well, unless Nolan manages to piss her off even more, he’s oddly good at that.”

Liam turns his head away with a scoff and stares at the closed bathroom door. “Why didn’t you go with them to talk to the witch?”

“Because like I said, Nolan has a way of pissing people off and I don’t want to be around when he does it,” Theo says easily.

Liam’s eyes are still watching the door like it’s something of interest, his brows furrowing down the longer he looks at it. Theo can practically see thoughts swimming through his head.

“Why did you offer to stay with me, though,” He asks finally turning his attention back to Theo, his eyes alight with curiosity. “You could have just gone home or where ever it is you spend your weekends.”

Theo shrugs and holds up his phone. His expression as blasé as he can make it. “For future blackmail?”

It’s both a lie and not at the same time. He watches as a frown tugs at the corners of Liam’s mouth, the little werewolf having no doubt heard the strange little half-tick Theo’s heart did when he spoke.

The thing is, Liam looks absolutely ridiculous, lounging in the McCall bathtub with water sloshing over the sides and spilling onto the white tiles every time Liam moves. The other thing is that Liam doesn’t look ridiculous at all. He’s shirtless and wet, face tinged pink with anger and embarrassment. His dirty blond hair is dark as it falls in wet tendrils into his pale eyes. He looks really fucking good and Theo wasn’t going to pass up a chance to be able to just stare at him under the guise of it being mocking.

Liam pushes himself up into a higher sitting position, his long tail flopping around like he hasn’t learned quite how to control it yet. He growls under his breath, it sounds weird to Theo’s ears; less like a werewolf and more like an angry sea lion.

Liam stares pointedly at Theo, “ _You’re lying_.”

Theo stands up from where he’s been sitting on the counter of the sink for the last hour and a half and walks over to the bathtub. He drops down onto his haunches beside Liam, reaches out with one hand and strokes Liam’s tail slow and deliberate. It’s rough, the scales biting into the skin of his palm, but Theo can’t stop himself. His eyes are firmly fixed on his own hand and the tail his fingers are sliding over. It’s iridescent blue and seafoam green, and it’s oddly very delicate looking for something so large.

Theo finally lifts his eyes up to Liam’s and grins, “Maybe, I didn’t want to end up looking like Ariel.”

Liam glares at him, but the little werewolf—Merman—is a bright red, the scent of embarrassment rolling off him and mixing with the scent of seawater. Theo laughs quietly, but he doesn’t remove his hand until Liam threatens to drown him in the bath water. He pulls it back to himself and slips it into his jacket pocket so he won't be tempted to reach out again and trail his fingers along the shimmery scales. Behind him, the bathroom opens and Ms. McCall walks in. She stops just inside the doorway, eyes going wide with surprise at finding two teenagers in her bathroom so early on a Saturday morning.

“Um,” Liam starts to say when she looks from Theo to him and then up at the ceiling like there might be answers written into the plaster. She shakes her head, hands coming up to ward off whatever Liam was going to stutter out.

“Nope, don’t even want to know,” She tells them firmly and then takes two steps backward out into the hallway and closes the bathroom door with a sharp resounding click.

Theo glances over Liam, the other boy’s ears are pink and his mouth is slightly parted on words he never got to finish saying as he stares at the closed bathroom door. There’s a buzzing sound that pulls Theo’s attention away from Liam’s face, alerting him to another received text message. He fishes his phone from his jacket pocket and huffs out an breath when he thumbs it open and reads the text message from Stiles. 

The noise garners Liam’s attention at once, his eyes narrowing into crystal blue slits as he turns to face Theo. “What now,” he growls out. 

Theo bites back a grin and turns his phone around so that Liam can see the screen. “Stiles thinks you should audition for The Little Mermaid.” 

Liam glances from the text message to Theo then back to the text message again before slowly reaching out and gripping Theo by the back of the neck. His hand is warm and wet, his fingers sinking into the hair at the naps of Theo's neck.

“Hey, Theo,” He breathes out quietly and the tone of his voice sends Theo’s heart skittering in his chest. 

“Yeah?”

Liam pulls him forward and dunks him under the bath water. “Drown, you asshole.”


End file.
